


Drabbles and short fics

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where my drabbles and short fics will live</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Mistletoe

"Ooh! Kiss me, Ron!"

Ron Weasley just stared horrified at the mistletoe _someone_ had strung all over the Burrow. He was about to walk by the witch puckering up at him, when he realized he couldn't. _Bloody hell! Did Mum have to decide this Christmas was be nice to a Death Eater's child day?_ After a deep sigh, he took the brunette in his arms and kissed her.

Both were startled when their magic swirled around them.

"That was a heck of a kiss! I was kind of hoping it was you that walked by, I don't like kissing men that are shorter than I am," said Millicent when the magic died down.

"Did you lose weight, Millie? Um, I didn't meant that the way it sounded, but-" Ron realized he had just committed a huge social faux pas.

He was surprised when, instead of punching him, Millie laughed.

"You know, I did. I can't do anything about my shoulders, I have a large frame, so I didn't buy new robes, but I have a rather nice dress under them. Since everyone here is in Mugglish sort of clothes, I will take them off when we get inside. If you are planning to let me in, of course..." Millie's eyebrow was raised at the end of her response, but her wide smile kept Ron from losing his temper.

"Mum's going to kill me. I do actually have some manners, no matter what anyone else thinks. Sorry, Millie, please come in. May I take your cloak or robe?"

Millie nodded as she followed Ron in and slipped off her robes. Her curves would have made Jane Russell proud.

Ron swallowed hard when he saw what was under the robes. "You look even better than you felt!" Realizing what he said, he blushed almost as red as his hair.

Taken by surprise, Millie answered truthfully. "That is the nicest thing any male has ever said to me!"

"They can't all be stupider than me, can they?"

"You aren't stupid, Ron. You just need to think a bit before you say anything," she responded.

"Want to sit with me at dinner? I think I need to get to know you better," he said after thinking for a second.

"See? Perfect."

From her vantage point in the kitchen, Molly smiled. _I knew she'd be perfect for Ronny ever since I saw her in that new Selfridges in Diagon Alley doing the cooking demonstration. He needs a witch who can cook!_

* * *

Prompt from kyria of delphi: Molly Weasley has strung mistletoe all over the Burrow. Who gets caught under it? (Rare pairs only)

I also must thank her for the beta, and karelia for helping me get this bit of silliness into the queue.


	2. Sometimes you just have to Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the darker drabbles I've written.

  
  
Everyone pretended it hadn't happened, the bruises, the cowering, the shadow where there had once been a vibrant young woman. It shouldn't be true, so it was ignored.  
  
Harry left quietly. He Apparated noisily out to a lonely little cottage in the middle of Wales.   
  
"Come in quickly, you idiot, before everyone sees you!"  
  
"No one can see me, Sev, there isn't anyone for miles!" Harry responded.  
  
Severus took one look at Harry's face and walked him to the sofa. He sat on the end, pulled Harry down close to him and wrapped his arms around him.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She had a black eye this time, Sev, and her jaw looked like it was out of alignment. She is afraid of him, but she won't leave. She believes no one would have her. She doesn't believe I love her. Or that you love her. She believes his lies. We need to get her out of there."  
  
"I agree. I have prepared something that will take care of him permanently. When are you all going out to the pubs again?"  
  
"We are supposed to go on Friday. I really don't want to."  
  
"Go. And when you have a chance, tell him you found a new potion to enhance sexual pleasure. But be certain to be overheard telling him that if you exert yourself too much, it can kill you. When this breaks down, they will just find a variation on a Muggle sexual performance enhancer, and he will have had a heart attack."  
  
"All right, Sev. I trust you." Harry snuggled into Sev, and they sat together for a long time.  
  
That Friday, Harry did as he had been told. The potion was asked for immediately, poured into the glass of ale and drunk quickly. Of course, it had to be tested. After taking the potion, he went up to one of the girls that were always hanging around, hoping to get Harry or his friends to notice them, and took her up to a room.  
  
Ten minutes later, a piercing scream was heard.  
  
"Oh, hell, Harry. You told him not to go crazy, we heard you."   
  
The alibi was set.  
  
"How the fuck are we going to keep this out of the papers? People are going to love the fact that he died fucking a fangirl in a pub."  
  
Not one of them worried about his wife.  
  
When the story hit the papers the next day, no one thought it could be foul play, although an exam was done for appearances' sake. The results showed a massive heart attack brought on by a Muggle performance enhancement drug.   
  
Out in the cottage in the middle of Wales, Harry and Severus sat on the sofa, content in their action. If nothing else, they had freed her. Maybe one day, she would be willing to join them.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Harry and Severus went to get it together.  
  
"Welcome home, Hermione."  
  


* * *

  
  
A/N: Thank you to slytherinlaurel for the beta!


	3. Fact or Fiction?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley family motto could very easily be "don't get Arthur angry!"

"Mum, no!"

The redhead couldn't evade his mother's large wooden spoon, which was charmed to whack him on any available body part once every ten seconds.

"I d-"

_Thwack!_

"You could-"

_Thwack!_

"Bye!" The unfortunate Weasley ran for the door, only to find the rest of his family-an angry Veela sister-in-law and an enraged Man-Who-Lived-Again were particularly frightening-and...

"Professor Snape, I thought you were dead!"

"Mr. Weasley, not only did I survive, but I do believe I have quite a good libel claim against you," rumbled Snape as he crowded the shocked man back into the house.

"You aren't the only one," said Fleur, before turning to her husband. "Secretly in love with _him_? I would much rather have drowned in the Black Lake!"

Bill's predatory smile and the feral look in his eyes made his brother flinch. "You _will_ fix this."

"O-of course!"

"He had better fix it. I have never, and I repeat, _never,_ had sex with either Ron or Harry-I love them like _brothers_. You don't know how hard it was to keep Marcus from coming over here and hexing his bits!" declared Hermione.

_Thwack!_

"Mum!"

"I must have forgotten to cancel the charm," said Molly, "...seeing as I'm only good for a good meal, a good cry or meddling in my children's lives."

"Really! The way you write it, she sold me to Dumbledore to use as a weapon against Harry!" said Ginny, brandishing her wand.

Just as the accusations were getting louder and the whacks were getting faster, Arthur walked in.

" _Percival Ignatius Weasley!_ Even when you were toady to Cornelius Fudge, I was less embarrassed to call you my son than I am today. That piece of fiction you've passed off as a memoir is the most egregious lack of respect for family I've ever seen. Tomorrow you will find out what happens when you get me angry," the family patriarch stated.

Percy gulped.

Severus looked at the frightened Weasley progeny and smiled. "I sincerely hope you have taken care of it, Arthur."

"Don't worry, Severus, you'll be pleased," said Arthur.

Hermione hugged him on her way out. "I've heard about your creativity when you're angry," she whispered in his ear. "I'll tell Marcus you took care of it."

The next morning, Percy decided to take an extended vacation out of the country. _I should never underestimate Dad_ , he thought to himself as he saw the headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

_Percy Weasley's Memoir a Fake!_

_In a stunning revelation, Arthur Weasley discloses that his son was given a love potion by famed poison-pen Rita Skeeter during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "She needed insider information from someone close to the Minister. The Healers at St. Mungo's confirm that a slight error in brewing that particular potion resulted in megalomania..."_


	4. Uneasy Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war may be over, but something is causing trouble in Diagon Alley.

It started on a Monday, in Flourish and Botts. Quite mysteriously, some rare old books were knocked out of their place in an upper shelf. Pandemonium ensued!

For a people who could make almost every whim reality, magicals could be _very_ superstitious. They were convinced the ghost of Voldemort was haunting Diagon Alley.

Hermione-who knew darn well that Voldemort was haunting the portrait of Albus Dumbledore-perused the fallen books, not even looking up when even the owner ran out the door, white as a sheet. "I've always wanted this one," she said. "And this one is perfect for his birthday."

Tuesday found Hermione in Madam Malkin's. "I need a set of robes for the dance at the Ministry," she informed the patroness, "but I don't see any fabric here I really like. I'd like a pale green, like a new grass." The three other customers ran screaming when bolts of fabric tumbled from their places high up on the racks. "Ooh, that's it! That one is perfect." Rumors to the contrary, it wasn't the ghost of Sirius Black, either. He wouldn't be caught dead in Madam Malkins.

Wednesday, it was proven it wasn't Fred's ghost when something chased all the Pygmy Puffs out of the store. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Thursday, the Alley was cleared when people strolling down the street swore something brushed against their ankles. The Ministry issued a decree offering a reward to anyone who could rid the Alley of the presence, after it hadn't reacted to any spells cast, nor any of the exorcisms, burning of herbs, chanting, or-in one case-dancing naked. (Granted, after his dangly bits were attacked, the dancer swore it was the ghost of his ex-wife.)

Friday, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley strode up Diagon Alley, bound and determined to rid it of the malignant presence. Fifteen minutes later, Ron was seen running back the way he came, screaming like a little girl, blood dripping from scratch wounds on his face. Harry was rolling on the cobblestones laughing.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Ron deserved it, truly," was the only statement the Man-Who-Lived-Again said.

"He's only good for vanquishing Dark Lords. That evil presence is still here!" complained a hag. She then ran back into Knockturn Alley, hysterical, after she felt something lick her toes.

On Saturday, Neville ambled into Diagon Alley with a basket of catnip, stunned mice, and a can of tuna. He pointed his wand at the contents of the basket and said, " _Verto a Phasmatis!_ " He set it down and said, aloud, "If you're interested, she set up your basket in the corner by the fireplace. You are always welcome."

And on Sunday, peace returned to Diagon Alley.

"Thank you, love. I've missed him," Hermione said, looking at the ghost of her beloved familiar curled up in his basket.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to J- and P- for the beta!

Week two prompt: An unseen presence unsettles the denizens of Diagon Alley.


	5. Much Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds something unexpected on a search for good coffee.

_Bloody hell! This tastes awful!_ Bill Weasley thought to himself as he tasted the disgusting slop the house-elves called coffee. He had gotten used to drinking coffee after a stint as the Head Curse-breaker for Gringotts San Francisco after his divorce.

He strode out of the Leaky Cauldron into the Muggle streets of London and started walking. He held little hope, but figured anything was better than what he had been drinking. He just walked, not knowing where he was going when he caught a whiff of something... _amazing_.

He looked up and realized he was standing in front of a little bakery. The smells coming from it were delectable, and he could distinctly smell coffee brewing. _Good_ coffee. He walked in.

"Good morning!" A vaguely familiar voice greeted him cheerfully from the back of the shop. "I'll be right there."

He was perusing the baked goods when he heard a gasp. He looked up. "Hermione!"

"Bill! What are you doing here? No one found me, did they? Do I need to move again?" She choked out a sob.

"No, no, love. Didn't anyone tell you? They finally caught the Lestranges and Dolohov. You have nothing to worry about, not anymore," he replied.

Her smile, alone, was worth the walk.

"So you are selling pastries? And is that coffee I smell?" he asked.

"Yes and yes," she said. She turned to the counter and pulled out a pastry filled with cheese and put it on a plate before gesturing for him to sit at one of the tables. She set it down in front of him, along with a steaming cup of coffee she had poured while he sat.

He took a bite and a sip and groaned in pleasure. He looked up at his hostess and realized how lovely she looked blushing. _I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed her company... Ah, well, Gryffindor courage_. "Are you lonely, love?"

"Yes, Bill. I was afraid. I couldn't let anyone get close, and then Ron, well..."

Bill wolfed down the sweet and gulped his coffee. "My little brother is an idiot." He stood up and stalked over to the wide-eyed woman. He crowded her back against the counter, bending his head to smell her neck. He smiled when he realized all he could smell was arousal, no fear at all. "May I kiss you, love?"

His smile turned predatory when he felt her nod yes. He raised his head and pressed his lips to hers.

This time when his groan of pleasure made her blush, he threw his head back and laughed. "All I was looking for was a good cup of coffee. I'm so glad I found you, this is much better."

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to my betas, J- and P-.

Prompt: A determined search for the perfect cup of coffee leads to an even more satisfying discovery.


	6. Two for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets more than she bargains for with Fred and George.

Hermione looked up when she heard the whispering. It never boded well when the twins set their sights on someone. She scanned the room. _Darn. They are focused on me... I better put a stop to this._

She set her books aside and marched across the common room to the two gangly red-headed look-alikes taking up the couch nearest the window.

"Whatever you are planning, stop. I have enough going on trying to keep Harry away from the toady Umbitch to deal with you two as well," she stated. All she got in response were four raised eyebrows. "Please?"

It was the "please" that did them in.

"We weren't planning anything bad, 'Mione," said Fred.

"We were just discussing whether our not you would be amenable to some research," said George.

"What kind of research?" asked Hermione, intrigued.

Fred drew her down into his lap. It was quite late and there wasn't anyone else around, so he wasn't worried about anyone talking about their girl. He slowly ran a hand down her arm, taking her hand in his when he reached it. "Romantic research."

Hermione caught her breath. She really did like the twins, but she could never decide which one she liked best... She was unwilling to let her mind go to the next logical step.

"Are you asking me out, Fred?"

"Yes."

"But why were you discussing it with George? I thought you two were plotting something."

George took a breath, then pulled her feet into his lap and started caressing her legs. "We were. He's not the only one asking you out, love."

Hermione gasped and stiffened, making both boys let her go. They certainly didn't want to frighten her, or ruin their friendship.

She stood up and walked the few steps to the window. She gazed out the window, quietly, for a long moment. _I didn't let myself think about that... I hate the way they've been stifled by Umbitch... The way all of us have. What would H-never mind. This isn't something to overthink, is it?_

She turned back to the boys, and held out her hands. Both of them got up and took her outstretched hands, hope in their hazel eyes.

She pulled Fred close, and gave him a kiss. George started to let go of her hand, when she pulled him in as well, kissing him just as sweetly.

"Yes. I've always stopped myself from wondering, but life is too short to do that, isn't it?"

Both boys nodded their agreement.

She told them they could plan a date for the three of them and walked slowly up the stairs to bed.

"Wow, Fred, I can't believe it!"

"I know. Who knew Hermione called her Umbitch?"

"I meant the date, you idiot."

"I know."

* * *

Written for katie_krm, who asked for Fred and George asking Hermione out at Hogwarts.


	7. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny finds out the hard way that Luna is right.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Ginny Weasley was screaming from the balcony of her room at the Hilton Diagon Alley. She was jumping about, mostly undressed, shaking the hand that held her engagement ring from Harry Potter. Unfortunately for her, the man she was with was most definitely not Harry Potter, which became evident when Aurors Potter and Weasley showed up to take care of the disturbance.

Ron looked at his sister's lover with disdain. "For Merlin's sake, Ginny, Zacharias? I mean, really. What does he have that Harry doesn't?"

"Time for me," Ginny huffed, upset at being caught out.

Harry returned from the lower levels where he had gone to get a cage to put the unknown small, furry, horned creature that had clamped on to Ginny's ring finger with very sharp little teeth.

"You didn't bother reading our betrothal agreement, did you, Ginny?"

Zacharias started to look bothered.

"No, Harry. My brother wrote it. Why would I?"

"There was a fidelity clause to the use of the funds in the joint account. I hope Zacharias has the funds for your new wardrobe, your dinners out and your little love nest here, because I've just activated the breech of agreement clause."

Ginny wailed as her engagement ring disappeared. She wailed even louder when she got the Gringotts bill shortly thereafter for most of the contents of her personal vault. Ron finally hit her with a silincing spell when she got the notice that she was terminated from the Holyhead Harpies for violating the ethics clause in her contract.

Harry and Ron walked out with their furry capture. "I'm sorry, mate. I thought Ginny was better than that."

"Don't worry, Ron. We were heading toward a breakup anyway. I'm just glad I found out about this before we got married and had children."

Ron nodded sagely and sadly. "I guess my fantasies of you marrying Ginny and me marrying Hermione were just that."

"Ron, you will always be my brother, whether I am married to your sister or not. And I don't think you are ready to take on Hermione's beau."

Ron laughed. "Nope. I like being in one piece. What are you planning to do with the little fuzz-ball?"

"I'm taking him to Luna. Maybe she knows what he is."

"Good idea, mate. I'm heading to the Burrow to let Mum know what happened."

Harry walked into Luna's rare creature shop with the cage. "Luna, love, can you tell me what this is?"

Luna came out from the back of the store. "Hi, Harry! It is so good to see you! Oh, and your aura is clear of that dark spot it had. Did something happen?"

Harry laughed. "You can say that. This little guy attacked Ginny while she was having a tryst with Zacharias Smith at the Hilton."

"Hmmm. Soft white fur, claws, pointy teeth, and a crumpled horn. Oooh! Harry! This is a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack!"

"Luna, why would a supposedly extinct or non-existent animal attack my ex-fiancee?"

"Oh, they are attracted to magic, and you have plenty of that, and this little one decided to defend you. I think you have a familiar now. And they aren't non-existent. They are just mostly invisible."

Harry stared at the little creature that had crawled up Luna's arm and was contentedly sitting on her shoulder, nibbling on her radish earring.

"Luna, do you want to come over and help me set up something for it to live in?"

"Can we have pizza?"

"Sure."

"Let me close up, and let's go!"

Only Luna was close enough to hear the little animal purr contentedly. She didn't tell Harry that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks only purred for their wizard's true mate. She followed the man she had been in love with for years with a smile. It was a very good day.

* * *

Many thanks to kyria of delphi for the beta!

Prompt from LaMuseAmusant: 6. Luna gets actual proof of the existence of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack when a former schoolmate runs afoul of one.


	8. It Just Fell in my Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita Skeeter finds the story of a lifetime.

Rita tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her next horrid assignment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" ...do you understand?" asked her boss.

 _Yes, I understand. I **understand**_. _Hermione Granger is off limits. Who would have thought that horrid little witch would be powerful enough to attract Lucius Malfoy_? "Fine! I repent. Give me something better than hagwatch, would you?"

"Sorry, Rita. Unless you find some real news that won't upset the newest Mrs. Malfoy, you have to lay low."

Rita stormed out of the office. Her contract kept her from being fired, but the Malfoys still had enough money and power to make her miserable.

She headed over to the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Harry Potter was the current DADA instructor, having left the Aurors when his engagement to Ginny Weasley fell through. She had gotten an anonymous note informing her that there was a pick-up Quidditch game. Maybe something good would happen.

* * *

"Ooof!" Rita stared at the rather large wizard who had just knocked her off her seat onto the grass, after landing in her lap.

"I'm so sorry! Oh, it's you."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Weasley. I'm not even good enough to be a good landing mat?"

"I think this is all your fault. So, no, you aren't good enough to be a good landing mat. Too bad I didn't fall from even higher."

"It is my job to report the news, Mr. Weasley. If your behavior resulted in you losing your girlfriend, well, it isn't really my fault. Now, back to you. Is your broom faulty?"

"My magic is faulty. It disappears at the most horrible times."

"I thought your family was pureblood, Mr. Weasley."

"You know they are, Skeeter."

"Did no one tell you what would happen if you took a witch's virginity without her consent?"

"That is an old wives tale, Rita."

"Is it, Ronnie? Who is the witch?"

"You know, I know this has to be Hermione or that Death Eater she married. It is nothing else."

"As you say, Ronniekins. As you say."

* * *

Rita did her homework-it was more than one witch. It turned out Ron liked to drug his young groupies with something called Liquid Obliviate-LO for short. It was a highly illegal date rape drug. She named names and repeated the "old wives tale" in her article, as well as the cold, hard facts. Two days after the article came out, Ronald Weasley was in Azkaban, suffering all the more, because of his wonky magic: six months after that, he lost his magic entirely and was suffocated by the wards.

One year after the article, Rita was on top of the world. She had won every Wizarding journalistic award there was in the past year. Her investigative skills were being sought by most of the big name papers.

There was just one last thing to do.

"Hello, Miss Skeeter."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Why did you ask for a meeting?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"That nice little note that pointed me to the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch last year."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Skeeter."

"Well, then, enjoy your ice cream in any case, Mrs. Malfoy. And congratulations on your baby."

Hermione smiled. She would never admit to sending the note informing Rita of the game. Rita smiled as well. She did her homework, and she had tracked down the parchment the note was written on, but she _had_ learned: you did not upset Mrs. Malfoy.

* * *

Many thanks to juniperus for her awesome beta skills.

2\. Rita Skeeter is being punished, so she's sent on the crappiest assignments the Prophet editorial staff can find. She's furious and on the verge of quitting when the story of a lifetime drops into her lap.


	9. Friends Are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of conversations between Severus and Hermione.

"Why?"

"Why what, Professor?"

"Why would you save me, Miss Granger?"

"It was the right thing to do."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why?"

"Why what, Miss Granger?"

"Why would you write me such a glowing recommendation?"

"It was the right thing to do."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why?"

"Why what, Severus?"

"Why would you give me something so valuable as this first edition copy of _Moste Potente Potions_?"

"Because you are my friend."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why?"

"Why what, Hermione?"

"Why would you endanger yourself that way? Draco is your godson, and I'm..."

"Do not dare to say you are not worthy. You are my friend, and you matter more to me than anyone."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why?"

"Why what, Severus?"

"Why would you break with the Weasleys? I know they were for all intents and purposes your wizarding family."

"Yes, Severus, they were. My grandmother once said, 'Friends are what God gives us to make up for our relatives.' You matter to me more than anyone."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why?"

"Why what, Hermione?"

"Why did you wait so long? Of course I will marry you."

"That is why."


	10. Indefensible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione defends Draco

"Tell me again, please."

"No. Go away!"

"Draco, please. I need to have your story down perfectly. I need your case to be airtight to get you set free."

"Who says I want to be free, Granger? I know what I was, what I did, what I caused. You don't know what I've done, what I've faced. I think it is safer here."

"Draco, I promise, you won't be alone."

"Oh, really? Is your ginger idiot going to be happy if you bring me home?"

"Seeing as he's married to Lavender Brown, he has no say in who I bring home."

"I would have figured that you would have four or five curly haired ginger brats by now."

"Obviously not. Now, can we get back to your case?"

"I don't know why. I'm indefensible."

Hermione sighed. "No, Draco, you aren't. You never actually cast a hex at anyone without being directed to do so by one of the full Death Eaters. You said you didn't know who I was when I was captured in your home. Luna says you snuck her food a couple of times. You are very defendable. And if you are worried about probation, you might know that not only have I said you could stay with me, Harry and Luna have said you could stay with them, and Severus says you could apprentice with him. So, you will have a place to stay, and a career."

"Why would all of you do that? I've caused so much pain." Draco's face was drawn.

"Draco, we all think you need another chance. Dumbledore certainly did. But most of your peers, those who were drawn in by their parents or their circumstances or both, are all out on probation. You are the last one, because you weren't willing to speak to a lawyer."

"I don't think I was willing to speak to you, either."

"No, you weren't. But I'm just as stubborn as I am bossy. So, now you are stuck!"

"You don't have to sound so cheerful about it, you know."

"Yes, yes I do."

* * *

"This is your home?"

"Why?"

"I think I was expecting it to be more Gryffindorish."

"No, I like quiet, calming colors."

"It's lovely."

* * *

"Hermione!"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Come quickly!"

"What is going on?"

"I did it!"

"You did what?"

"I got my mastery! I finally have something I earned myself."

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Good. Then you might actually say yes."

"To what?"

"To this." Draco pulled out one of the older Malfoy rings, a delicate piece of platinum with emeralds, diamonds and amethyst.

"Oh, Draco."

"Say something!"

"Yes."

* * *

Many thanks to Southern_Witch_69 for the beta.


	11. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione dies of a broken heart.

"Rose, have you ever seen this?"

"What, Hugo?"

"This." Hugo was holding up a platinum stylized heart locket. Hermione's children were going through her things. Their mother had passed away unexpectedly, after one of their father's supposed affairs became public. The wizarding world was saying she died of a broken heart, and Ron was being vilified. The witch who had taken their affair public ended up leaving the country. She hadn't realized how beloved Hermione was.

"Was that with anything?"

"Just this." He held up a letter.

_My love,_

_I heard from your husband today. He tells me that my daughter is doing well. He says that your newest son resembles him. I'm guessing one of his brothers? I now see why you said he could be the best person you knew. We both enjoy playing at hating each other now. I hope to see you soon._

_Your Dragon_

"You are a Malfoy?"

"I wonder which uncle is really your dad?"

"It doesn't matter, Rose. Dad is our dad. Both of us."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, you know."

"Dad!" came the chorus of voices.

"I'm guessing you want me to explain?" Ron looked at the two children he raised as his own. They nodded vigorously. "First off, your mum and I loved each other very much. But more like brother and sister than people who are married. See, your uncle Harry and I, well, we've been together for years. But he wanted the family, so he married Ginny. Now, before you ask, she knew. She just wanted to be married to Harry Potter. Hermione, well, she was in love with Draco Malfoy, but he was under an Unbreakable Vow to marry a Pureblood and have an heir. We made our lives work the best we could."

Rose and Hugo looked at each other. They could see the difficulties their parents lived through, just to keep up appearances. They realized very quickly that Draco Malfoy had been poisoned about three months earlier by his wife.

"So, Mum really did die of a broken heart then, didn't she?"

"It is as good an answer as any. They had a soul-bond. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did."

"So, Dad, if you are with Uncle Harry, what was up with that witch?"

"She thought she could shame me into being with her."

"She never had a chance."

"Hey, you think we should send an owl to Scorpius?"

"Yes."

* * *

Many thanks to Southern_Witch_69 for the beta!


	12. A Proud Parent's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius isn't certain about the way his life has turned out.

Lucius Malfoy was bewildered. His son was getting married. He should be pleased, right? But his house was overrun with Gryffindors, _Harry Potter_ was the best man, there was ginger hair as far as the eye could see, and _Oh, Merlin, what **are** they doing to my peacocks?_

"Cissy?"

"Don't worry love; it is just a charm, so that the peacocks match the decor for the wedding."

"Yes, Cissy, but really, green and gold?"

"They could have chosen red."

Lucius sighed.

"Chin up, dearest. It could be worse."

"How, Cissy? Our in-laws are Muggles, there are Weasleys on the grounds, and we have to be nice to them, the Savior is the best man, and my peacocks are oddly colored."

"Just think dear, we could be in Azkaban."

"I'm not certain I wouldn't prefer that."

* * *

Many thanks to Southern_Witch_69 for the beta!


	13. Publishing Private Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds someone unexpected in a bookshop far from home.

_Death comes for me_

_shiny scales_

_dripping fangs_

_blood flows_

_memories spill_

_peace_

_hell_

_I live_

Hermione read the poem displayed in the window of the bookshop near Stanford University, where she was doing her joint Healer/Medical training. She backed up unseeingly, until she collided with a woman entering the store.

"Oh, are you interested in the work of S Tobias Prince?"

"I hadn't heard of him. Why is this displayed like this?"

"He's here! He's very reclusive, and yet, he's decided to sign 100 copies of his book. But they have to be sold here."

"Thank you."

Hermione entered the store with trepidation, and found that she could still purchase one of the tomes. It happened to be the last one. She got in line to wait to see the author, her heart in her throat. When she got up to the front of the line, she realized that yes, it was Severus Snape, and typically, he was not even looking up as he made out the autographs.

"Who you you want this signed to?"

"Know-It-All."

She smiled as she saw the fleeting look of surprise cross his face.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Or is it Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, that didn't last past the funerals. He was more than happy to take comfort where he could find it. He wasn't happy that I caught him at it. He wouldn't have been happy waiting for me to finish my combined degree, anyway."

"You are part of the pioneer class, then?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, Miss Granger, I must leave before someone else decides that I must converse with them."

Hermione just nodded. Seeing him alive and well was enough, she didn't need anything more. As she turned to leave she heard: "Would you join me for tea?"

"Oh, yes. Absolutely."

The rest of the women in the bookshop looked on, wondering what the young woman with the bushy hair had done to warrant the attention of the mysterious poet.


	14. Early Mornings are Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus discovers something magical while out running.

Severus had always liked to run. As a child it was a defense mechanism, but he learned to enjoy the feel of the ground beneath his feet, the joy in movement for its own sake. As a bonus it kept him in good physical shape, which the healers said was a significant part of his recovery after Nagini's attack.

When he was cloistered with the Dark Lord, he was stifled. He could not run as he wished; and magical treadmills were not any more exciting than muggle ones.

Now that he was back at Hogwarts, not as Headmaster but as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Deputy Headmaster under Minerva, and learning to enjoy life, he had started to run again. He preferred the early mornings, when the air still had that crisp feeling and the dew was still sparkling on the grass.

One Monday morning he headed out toward the lake, as he always did, to do a circuit then return to his duties when he almost breezed past something that brought him to a standstill. There, on the banks of the lake, sitting on a flat rock was Professor Granger, naked as the day she was born, sitting quietly with her back towards him, in contemplation of the sun rising over the water.

Severus decided to leave her to her meditation or contemplation or sun worship and continued his run. He failed to see her turn her head at the sound of a breaking twig and smile at his departing back.

The same occurred for the next week. The following Monday, he went past her spot on the lake, and she was not there. He realized he was disappointed. Her beauty had added to the joy in of his run. He returned to the castle almost despondent. He sat down at breakfast, then noticed that Professor Granger was not there. He ate as swiftly as he was able without resembling a Weasley then rushed to her quarters. Once he got there, he could not decide whether to knock or not, when the decision was taken from him by Hermione opening her door.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yes, if you do not mind."

"Come in, then."

Severus entered the room quietly. He looked at her carefully, noting her expression then asked, "Are you all right?"

"No, I am not. Apparently the reason Ron broke up with me was that I wasn't attractive enough for him. He got nice and drunk at the pub and announced it to everyone. I'm bookish, boring, pushy, bossy and ugly. But he felt sorry for me, which is why were were together for so long."

"I don't believe you two had a relationship that lasted more than two weeks."

"We didn't. But it seems that Ron had a fantasy relationship with me. And I was still bookish, boring, pushy, bossy and ugly. Do you know the worst part? Everyone laughed. Not one of my friends bothered to defend me."

"Then, they are not your friends." Severus stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and then continued. "Hermione, you are not boring, pushy or ugly. The way you look out on the lake is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. You look like a water nymph sunning herself. And it is not just your body that is beautiful. Your mind is incredible; your heart is one of the greatest I've ever met. You are a treasure. Ionlywishyouweremine."

"What was the last thing you said, Severus?"

"I said I only wish you were mine."

Hermione stared at him for a while, looking for what, Severus didn't know. Just when hope began to turn to despair, she rose up, put her arms around him, and kissed him passionately.

The next morning, Pomona turned to Severus and asked, "Why do you run?"

"I enjoy it, Pomona. And you never know what kind of treasure you might find."

* * *

Prompt from janus: 4. Severus likes to exercise in the mornings. What treasure does he find when he goes running down by the lake?

A/N: Many thanks to slytherinlaurel for the beta!


	15. Curmudgeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape finds he needs to modernize.

"What the bloody hell is this? Where are you getting this ridiculous music?" demanded Severus.

"It is satellite radio. You pay a fee every month, and you can get all sorts of music. Here is the brochure," replied Hermione patiently, while handing the index of stations to her husband.

"Hmph. I still say nothing sounds as good as vinyl on a turntable," said Severus.

"Don't be such a curmudgeon. Now, don't you want some brownies?" asked Hermione.

"You think everything can be solved with chocolate. Are you related to Lupin?" sniped Severus.

"It could be worse. I could have offered you a lemon drop," replied Hermione. LOL

"Oh, gods. Now I'm going to have nightmares!" declared Severus.

"I will just have to tire you out before bed," said Hermione, smirking.


End file.
